


Art for "Shapes Like Puzzle Pieces"

by Art (EosRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_adambang, Cover Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art and other graphics created for the Adam Milligan Mini Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Shapes Like Puzzle Pieces"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shapes Like Puzzle Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478392) by [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/eosrose/9560395/67291/original.png)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/eosrose/9560395/67453/original.png)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/eosrose/9560395/67649/original.png)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fonts:** [Gideon Plexus](http://www.dafont.com/gideon-plexus.font) | [Loved by the King](http://www.dafont.com/loved-by-the-king.font)  
>  **Resources:** [](http://accio-glow.tumblr.com)[**accio-glow**](http://accio-glow.tumblr.com) | [](http://alegion-stock.deviantart.com)[**alegion-stock**](http://alegion-stock.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://kuschelirmel-stock.deviantart.com)[**kuschelirmel-stock**](http://kuschelirmel-stock.deviantart.com/gallery) | [](http://northerndawn.tumblr.com)[**northerndawn**](http://northerndawn.tumblr.com) | [](http://planetsbend05.deviantart.com)[**planetsbend05**](http://planetsbend05.deviantart.com/gallery)


End file.
